Rocket Launcher/parts
Rocket Launcher parts are fairly simple, as any combination of parts may spawn together to make a particular launcher. Different parts will influence different attributes of the weapon. Note: Rocket launcher parts also include a grip. However, the grip does not affect any of the weapon's attributes. Each grip design is specific to the weapon's manufacturer. A rocket launcher's name derives from the body, stock, and magazine parts present on the weapon. Parts Body The body of a rocket launcher is usually easy to identify, since the model name declares it straightforwardly. Stock The stock is completely specified within the weapon's model number. For unique weapons without a model number, the stock is easily distinguishable in profile. The stock affects both overall weapon stability (i.e., recoil reduction), accuracy and reload speed. Like sniper rifles, there are no stockless rocket launchers. All rocket launchers will have a stock other than . Note that the weapon's model number is a function of both its stock model number (listed here) as well as its magazine model number. Magazine The magazine is specified within the weapon's model number. For unique launchers without a model number, the magazine can be very difficult to identify, though sometimes the ammo capacity or reload speed will provide a clue. Primarily, the magazine affects the reload speed, but it can augment damage and ammo capacity as well. Note that the weapon's model number is a function of both its magazine model number (listed here) as well as its stock model number. Barrel Rocket launchers barrels do not affect the weapon's model number. Since so many variants resemble one another, the visuals must be assessed together with the item card statistcs in order to identify the part. Whereas most weapons get their special trick-shot effects from a special accessory, a launcher takes most of its unusual effects from its barrel. This allows diverse flavors of elemental launchers, as well as high-velocity helix shots, high-damage spreads, and so forth. Barrels strongly affect the launcher's damage and ammo capacity, and can influence accuracy as well. Grip As with all weapons in Borderlands, the grip does not affect any of the rocket launcher's attributes. Each grip design is specific to the weapon's manufacturer, therefore each launcher of the same manufacturer will have the same grip. Sight Rocket Launcher sights are easily distinguished by the zoom statistic published on the weapon's gun card. They have little further effect on the weapon's attributes. Accessory Unlike other parts, the accessory part does not have a consistent effect on a weapon's attributes: some accessories boost tech, some alter recoil, some increase rate of fire. Some accessories grant a special property to the weapon, Elemental Damage, beyond mere attribute modification; furthermore, almost all accessories make their weapon eligible for a special name prefix describing the weapon's altered behavior, such as "Recoiless" sicBorderlands' spelling of "Recoilless." or "Evil." An accessory may or may not be present on any given rocket launcher, and no more than a single accessory may be present. The combination of the accessory and the barrel defines most of a launcher's interesting behavior. Elemental accessories There are three different elemental accessories, , , and , corresponding to the three different varieties of Elemental Damage other than Explosive. (As any launcher lacking an elemental accessory has the Explosive element, there is no for launchers.) Each glow in the color corresponding to their element, making them easily identifiable. Elemental accessories grant rockets fired from the launcher elemental properties, causing it to explode in a ball of flame, electricity, or acid. Unlike the elemental accessories of most weapons, they impose no penalty on damage. They all also provide a slight tech increase, though that increase is of unknown benefit to a rocket launcher. A rocket launcher with an elemental accessory is eligible for various elemental prefixes, depending on the weapon's element and net tech level. Recoiless accessory The Recoiless sic accessory greatly increases weapon accuracy, improving the accuracy minimum by -50% and spread by -300%, and greatly diminishes recoil as well (-300%). A weapon with the Recoiless accessory is eligible for the Recoiless prefix. Evil accessory The Evil accessory increases the weapon's rate of fire by +30%, improves the accuracy minimum by -100%, and increases the speed of the launched rocket by +50%. This projectile velocity bonus stacks with the effects of the Harpoon title, as well as Lilith's High Velocity skill. It also provides an increase in tech level. A weapon with the Evil accessory is eligible for the Evil prefix. Devastating accessory The Devastating accessory increases weapon damage by +35% and provides a slight tech increase, along with an increase in splash damage radius. A weapon with the Devastating accessory is eligible for the Devastating prefix. No accessory The part serves as a placeholder for a weapon with conventional behavior, nothing more. A rocket launcher with this non-part will always have the Explosive element. Naming Other than unique drops, a rocket launcher name consists of the name of its body, a model number comprising stock and magazine, a possible manufacturer-specific material code, a prefix derived from its attributes or accessory, and a title. Body name The first element of the rocket launcher name is the name of its body part. To recap: Model number The model number consists of the sum of the number codes for the weapon's stock and magazine. Weapons with both or higher and or higher have this model number further multiplied by 10, denoting their premium quality. Material code Material codes are common to all weapons. See Material Grade for more info. Prefix The prefix is determined either by the weapon's overall attributes, its accessory, or possibly its material grade. Attribute prefixes may further bias the weapon's attributes. Title The title is determined either from the weapon's overall attributes, its accessory, or a legendary part. If the weapon does not qualify for any of these, its title defaults to "Rocket Launcher." Other resources *The Gearcalc tool, whose mechanics research made the precise data on this page possible *For an alternate specification of every rocket launcher part's contribution to the whole, see http://blmodding.wikidot.com/launcher *Part Spotter's Guide presents visuals of every part Endnotes Category:Mechanics